Ghost hunt: Wayward heart
by Roza Anne
Summary: After a case that nearly kills her Mai leaves Spr. desparate to get her back naru searches for her. but what happens when naru is called for a ghost case by her. rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 disappearing act

Ghost hunt- wayward heart

Chapter 1

Naru walked into the office to find Mai was not there. She was always there by now. Her desk was empty of not only her but her things as well. The usually collection of pictures and papers had vanished. He decided that she might have just took them home like he said she should. He pushed off the thought of her actually leaving and told himself she was just running late.

At noon when she still hadn't come in he called her house. The line was disconnected. He began to feel uneasy.

"Lin have you seen Mai today?" He said walking into Lin's office.

"No I haven't and she was suppose to pick up her paycheck today. Did you call her house?" Lin said

"The line was disconnected."

"How about her cell phone" Naru tried that

"It just goes straight to voice mail. Where could she be"

Naru walked over to Mai's desk. There was a note on it

_Dear Naru, _

_By the time you get this I hope to be half way to my destination. Consider this a letter of resignation. After that last case I can't handle this kind of work. I almost died in that room. Please forgive me leaving this on the desk and not giving it to you personally but you would have never let me go if I told you or gave you the note. I'll hopefully see you again some day_

_Sincerely,_

_Mai_

"_You idiot why did you just get up and leave me"_ Naru thought

Mai was long gone now and there is nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2 resurfacing

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_~1 month ago~_

"_Naru there is a client here to see you." Mai said when she knocked on the door_

"_Very well Mai. Tea!" Naru replied._

" _Whatever" She said as she walked to the kitchen to get the tea ready. She only heard half the conversation about the case. _

"_.. the ghost seems to only target young women around you assistant's age. The clients at my hotel are afraid to bring teenagers to the hotel or use the hotel ballroom for prom as it had been use in the passed." The client said. When my heard this she became stiff. She brought the tea out and looked at the name of the hotel. It was the hotel where her prom was to be held._

"_Actually my prom is gonna be there" she said, fear soaking her voice._

" _Yes, your school was the first in a while to ask to use our ballroom" the client replied_

_Mai became uneasy when Naru to the case and the client left._

"_Are you sure you should take this case. You heard that guy he targets young women like me. I don't feel like dying on a case Naru. I've almost died so many times, I don't want to really die now." Mai said_

"_You'll be fine Mai. Now get to work." Naru said_

"_fine" she said and walked away_

_End flashback_

Naru remembered that last case. She had begged him to reconsider taking the case. But he refused to listen to her. Now she was gone. He tried to think of the reasoning behind her leaving. She had been capture and very nearly died. He founded her minuted from death. If he hadn't gotten her out of there she would be dead right now. He tried to brush off her leaving and go about his business as if nothing happened.

Lin had see the letter after Naru threw it on the ground. He read over it and could not believe Mai had just left. He decided to leave the subject go

~_1 month later ~_

Lin came in to the phone ringing. He answered it in his usually way. Then he go on of the biggest surprise of his life.

"Lin? It's Mai. I need help." Mai said over the phone

"Mai! Oh my goodness! Where are you" He said

"At my school. Classes just ended and the next set is gonna start soon. Lin I'm not in the area of SPR's coverage but I was hoping you could do this as a personal favor to me. There are ghost here and they are after me and the student. We need your help" she said

Lin paused considering his options then he spoke

"Give me the address"

Naru saw Lin on the phone and wondered who was on the phone. Lin walked into the office with the sheet of paper.

"We need to take this case." Lin said

"This isn't our case Lin. It belongs to the local spiritualist in that area" Naru aid looking down at his paper work

" it's a personal friend of mine who hired us."

" Since when do you take cases for me"

" Since you lost your touch when Mai left."

The harsh reality stung Naru to the core. He had been distracted since Mai left. He looked at the older man in front of him.

"Call up the team and start packing the equipment then." Naru said

Lin got to work. He hoped this case would bring the old Naru back


	3. Chapter 3 great to see you again

Chapter 3

Lin made sure that Naru was unaware of the fact Mai had called them for a case. He told the rest of the team to keep the secret as well. As he and Naru drove to the school Mai now attended Naru sat quietly in the passengers seat still trying to figure out why Mai left, as he does normally when he spaces out.

_~Flashback~_

_~1 weeks after the first flashback~_

_A week had passed since SPR had taken this case. Mai still felt uneasy about it. She sat in the back seat of Lin's car as they drove to the hotel. She had tried all week to get Naru to reconsider his decision to take this case bu nothing convinced him. Upon arriving at the hotel they immediately began setting up base. The rest of he team arrived an hour later. Mai went with Bou-san to get to set up the cameras and take temperature reading. While she was out she kept feeling as though some one was following her. When she told Naru after returning to base he brushed it off._

"_It's probably nothing Mai. Get back to work." Naru told her_

"_What if it's not nothing? What if the ghost is coming after me?" she asked_

"_Then don't be alone while you are here." he said and left Mai with Lin feeling unappreciated and alone_

_End of Flashback_

As they pulled to the school Mai attended now Lin was surprised to find it was a one room school house in a small country town. Lin walked inside to find the teacher. It was around noon and there were no students in the school. The teacher was at the desk, grading papers.

"If you are looking for the students, they went home for the day about 10 minutes ago." The teacher voice sounded like Mai.

"I'm looking for a girl named Mai. She called us for help." Lin said. The teacher dropped her

"So you're finally here" The teacher stood up. It was Mai "It's great to see you Lin"

Mai walked around the desk and hugged Lin. The rest the of the team came in with the exception of Naru to find working as a school teacher.

"Did Naru not come, or is he still in the car?" Mai asked

"He's in the car" Lin said "I told him to stay out there."

"Well why don't I go get him then." Mai said and grabbed he grade book and walked out.

Naru sat in the car wrapped in this own thoughts. Suddenly a book hit the window

"Hey aren't you suppose to be inside with the rest of the team" A familiar voice said. He turned and saw someone he never thought he'd see again. His mouth gaped open. It was Mai. She stood dressed in a teal plaid sundress, stockings, and MaryJanes. Her hair got longer, it had just been long enough to reach her chin before. It now was long enough to reach her shoulders. She had gotten a little taller, probably about an inch or so. Naru tried to his the fact he lost his composure. He got out of the the car and tried to hide his surprise at seeing his former assistant.

"You got so surprised you lost your composure." Mai said. She had seen right through him.

"Why are you here Mai" He asked Brushing off what she had said

"I live here now. I work as a teacher for the school. Didn't Lin tell you anything. It was me who called you for this case." She said. Naru would have to talk to Lin about that later.

"What seems to be the problem then" Naru asked.

" Why don't we all go to my house then and I'll tell you" She said and walk back into the school to get everyone where they were going. They all piled into cars and headed to Mai's cabin a couple of miles u the rode.

There they would get a shock bigger then anything in the ghost case.


	4. Chapter 4 surprises

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'll keep going as long as you guys love the story

Chapter 4

They drove to Mai's cabin, which was bigger then they expected. Two floors, more modern looking then the school house. She invited them in and showed them to their rooms. After the team had lunch they sat with Mai in the living room

"So Mai what's this place like?" Bou-san asked

"It's great. I get payed a decent amount for teaching and cause I am a teacher they waved my fee for night classes. The whole town is like a close knit family." Mai replied. Naru then braved asking a question

"so do you live her alone or with someone" He asked.

"Oh well I have a house mate but she is away right now. She's with Hiroshi on a case" she answered

"Who's Hiroshi" Bou- san asked

"Oh no one" Mai said blushing " he went to school with me when I worked for Naru"

"Oh Mai you're blushing. You like him don't you" Bou-san started teasing her

" Hey Stop that" Mai said

" Mai's got a boy friend" Bou-san continued to tease her as she protested. White hot jealousy shot through Naru, but he tried his best to hide it.

"Not really Bou-san. We're not exactly dating anymore" Mai said

"Wait are you saying you broke up or are you engaged." Bou-san inquired

"Well...engaged" Mai said

"Way to go Mai. Congratulations on the engagement" Ayako chimed in.

Naru stood up and walked into the kitchen. Steaming with anger and jealousy he contemplated killing Mai. Mai chose then to see what was the matter.

" Is there a problem Naru? Cause you seem pretty angry about my being engaged." Mai said.

"Everything's fine" Naru said through his teeth

"Yea cause you normally say stuff through your teeth" Mai said in response.

" Don't be smart with me Mai. You disappear leaving very little word. I have every right to be angry with you" Naru said

"Why don't you think back on that last case. You'll find my reason for leaving."

At that moment a girl came into the kitchen. She was about Mai's height, black hair, tied back in a pony tail, green eyes, pale skin, and wore jeans and a tank top.

" Mai who are the people out there and who is this guy" the girl asked

" Their friends of mine. Gomen Sensei Aya, I didn't mean to confuse you." Mai apologized.

"Well Hiroshi wants to see you." Aya said. Mai lit up and ran out of the kitchen. Naru walked out as Mai almost tackle hugged her "fiance".

" I missed you so much!" Mai said to him.

" I missed you, too" Hiroshi said back to her

Hiroshi was about Naru's height, dirty blonde hair hung down to his ears, blue eyes looked at Mai lovingly. Dressed in his usual, according to Mai, blue jeans and formal shirt he hugged Mai tightly

"Mind explaining who all these people are Mai?" Aya asked joining everyone in the living room.

"Oh well they are the SPR team. I told you about them remember" Mai answered.

"Oh Mai why did you call them. I would have taken the case." Hiroshi said, apparently he was a spiritualist.

" You said you don't take personal cases" Mai said

"I would have taken it for you"

"aww Hiroshi you're making me feel bad for calling them."

"It's okay Mai"

" Well can you at least work with them since they are here"

" I'm always open to working with others on cases."

After that they all spent the afternoon talking. After everyone went to bed Naru sat up and contemplated what Mai had said

"_think back on that last case. You'll find my reason for leaving" _What could have caused her to leave

_Flashback_

_1 ½ weeks after the first flashback_

_Mai made sure she was never alone. Bou-san walked her to and from her room. Yasuhara went ith her __to collect data. Lin brought her to meals. She was kept very much safe._

_One night around 10'o clock, however, she let her guard down._

_She was alone with Naru. Bou-san was out with Ayako and couldn't walk her back to her room. So Mai decided to wait for someone to walk her back._

" _Mai you should get some sleep" Naru said. Eyes not even wavering from he moniters_

" _You're the one who told me not to be alone." she replied_

" _You're room isn't that far. I'm sure you'll be fine"_

"_Fine I'm going" she said walking out of base. As she walked she felt someone following her. Before she could turn around hands grabbed her and she disappeared screaming._

_Naru hearing the scream, ran out to find Mai, only finding an empty hallway._

_Mai had be taken by the ghost._

_~End Flashback~_

Was it his little concern for her safety that cause her to leave. Naru couldn't decide. He need some air. When he walked down stairs he saw Mai and Hiroshi talking in the kitchen. He stood by the door out of sight to listen.

"Do you really have to leave soon Hiroshi" Mai whined

"Sorry Mai I just got this case about 20 minutes ago. It'll be alright. I know you're scared of the ghost in the school house but it looks like this SPR team can help." Hiroshi said

"it's not that, it's just I hardly get to see you."

" Mai I'll come back in a week okay. I wont' be gone long."

" Please stay."

" Mai knock it off with the whining." After he said that something seemed off about Hiroshi.

"Are you po-" before she could finish speaking Hiroshi smacked her across the face. Naru had to fight the urge to come tho her aid. She touched the cut she received her lip and looked at him. He seemed to have snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Mai." Hiroshi said.

"Maybe you should go. I'll see you in a week."

With that Hiroshi left and Naru ran upstairs, shocked at what he had just saw


	5. Chapter 5 He's no good for you

**Wow you guys on the review boards are awesome.**

**I know Hiroshi is a jerk to some extent.**

Chapter 5

Naru woke up to find the house completely empty except for Mai who was sitting alone in the living room doing what looked like lesson plans. He walked as quiet as possible trying not to disturb you. The minute she heard the foot steps she turned around and jumped off the couch as if Baru was a ghost.

"Sorry Mai. I didn't mean to scare you." Naru said quickly as he walked over to her. She just nodded. "So what are you doing Mai?"

"Lesson plans for next week." Mai said

"Why aren't you at the school."

"School's closed on Fridays. No classes."

"What happened with Hiroshi last night." the question slipped out of Naru's mouth. He regretted asking it after he said it.

"What do you mean." she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"He hit you when you were talking in the kitchen last night. I saw it happen Mai. I was going to walk outside to get some air" Naru said

"You were eavesdropping"

"Not intentionally"

"Look it was a honest mistake. He didn't mean it okay. He wasn't himself last night is all."

"He hit you and you cut your lip. You were bleeding pretty bad and you have a bruise on your lip." it was plain to see there was a bruise on Mai face now. The cut was healing but still visible.

"It's nothing that should concern you." Mai turned back to her lesson plans.

"Where is everyone else?" Naru asked.

" At the school. They are staying there over night. Lin asked if you would stick around up here and watch me. He thinks I should be question or something."

Naru just nodded and watched her work. They ate dinner in silence, they didn't say a word to each other for the the rest of the night. After Mai went to bed Naru sat up thinking about what happened in that last case.

_~Flashback~_

_1 ½ weeks after first flashback_

_Naru called back everyone telling them what happened. They began their frantic search for Mai. No one could find her. She had just vanished. Naru got no sleep that night after Mai disappear. He sat up watching moniters, half hoping to see her on one of them._

"_Mai, I'm sorry for letting you go and letting you get hurt. Please be alright, please be safe, please come back" Naru said to no one. He heard foot steps behind him. Lin had come to check on him._

" _Are you that worried about her." Lin asked him._

" _Yes, she's never gone missing this long before. I keep thinking she is dead." Naru said being melodramatic. _

" _I'm sure she'll be fine."_

" _I don't know Lin. This ghost brutally murders it's victims. I can't see how she'll survive this." _

_Naru sat quietly after that. Suddenly the hotel owner came in running._

" _Guest said they heard screaming on the first floor. They also said it sounded like it was coming from the basement." He said catching his breath._

_The team was woken up and they began searching the basement. The hotel guest were right, there was a definite sound of screaming, and to Naru's dismay, it sounded like Mai. It took till close to dawn to find the possible secret room. The sound of the scream got louder as the progressed down the passage behind the door._

_When they got to the next door at the end of the passage the screams stopped suddenly. Naru fought to get the door open. It was inevitable locked. Bou-san had to kick it in. Naru rushed in to find Mai on the ground, a knife in her side, blood pooling next to her. She was barely conscious, fighting to breath. She had more then just the stab wound. Cuts covered her body from head to toe, some just barely scratches but others were deep wounds. _

"_Lin call an ambulance!" Naru yelled. Mai lost consciousness after about 1 minute of Naru being there. She was rushed to the hospital, I took 5 hours to save her. Naru couldn't bring himself to go back to the hospital. He had put Mai in danger and she had payed for it._

_~End of flashback~_

Naru was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard screaming in the house. He ran up the stairs to Mai's room to find her screaming in her sleep. He went to wake her and calm her down. When he got over to her, he saw horrible claw marks on her neck. Had the ghost come after her at her house. And if so what is it doing to her. Naru woke Mai as carefully as possible. Mai came to almost hyperventilating, eyes panicked, and an extremely scared look on her face.

"Mai are you okay" He asked. Mai got up and ran to the bathroom, Naru followed her. She splashed her face with cold water and tried to calm down.

"You shouldn't see me like this, Naru." Mai said

"Mai what happened."

"This only happens when Hiroshi isn't here. The scratches I mean. The dreams never stop coming. There of that last case, the parts I don't ever want to remember. I can't stop them. They keep coming. I try telling Hiroshi that every time he leaves. He gets in these moods every time he comes home after a case. He has to go see the doctor and then he comes home. After a couple of days and he's fine but before then he's all weird."

"Then why are you marrying him."

"I love him. He loves me. It's that simple"

"He hurt you."

" You hurt me, too. You didn't come to see me in the hospital after I was almost killed on that stupid last case!"

"Is that why you left?"

Mai said nothing. She just looked in the mirror and stared at him through.

"Didn't you care at all I was probably dying then?" Her words were soaked with tears. She walked back into her room crying. She sat back on her bed and Naru sat next to her. She became quiet when he sat down.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked

Mai shook her head.

"I can't sleep now, not after that." she said shaking

Naru put his arm around her shoulder and made her lay back down.

"Go back to sleep Mai. You'll be fine, I'll watch over you." Naru said

Mai fell asleep to Naru running his hand over her face. Naru fell asleep on the couch in Mai's room so he could be close to her and watch over her. Naru and Mai had no idea that the ghost after her an d the student may be controlled by someone close, too close for comfort.


	6. Chapter 6 Sick Day

Chapter 6

When He woke up Naru found Mai still asleep and shivering. She knock the blanket off herself while sleeping. Naru had to admit it was cold out in this rural mountain town. He got up and put the blanket back on her. She stopped shivering and turned over. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Naru slipped out into the hallway to call Lin, who was still at the school. It was just before dawn so Naru wondered if Lin was even awake yet. The older chinese man answered the phone.

"What is it Naru." Lin said answering the phone

" Lin I need you to find out what ever you can about the towns doctor." Naru said

" Why"

"Mai said that Hiroshi goes to see him often and he is weird for a couple of days after he does see the doctor. He hit her last night, but she said it was nothing. Just find out what you can" Naru said and hung up. Mai began stirring, which caught Naru's attention. She didn't wake up, which worried him a bit but he new she needed sleep. She looked paler then normal so he went and felt her head. She had a fever, probably no more then 100 degrees. Her cheeks were flushed and she was having a bit of trouble breathing. He checked the claw marks on her neck. They were healing just fine, not signs of infection. When he went to check her side where she was stabbed, she woke up.

"Naru.. what time is it?" Mai said

"It's about 5:30 Mai. You have a fever." Naru said

"I do? Go get the thermometer, it's in the bathroom, in the cabinet on the top shelf"

Naru went and got it. Mai temperature was 101.3. Though she protested against it Naru made her stay in bed. Mai eventually fell back asleep. Naru sat in the room with her as she slept. When he heard the noise of a car door. He check to see if Mai was still asleep and walked down stairs. Hiroshi got out of his car and walked into the house. Naru was mad at him right now but tried to keep his emotions out of this.

" What are you doing back already. Mai said you'd be gone all week." Naru asked him

" I just forgot something. Doc makes my team and I take some weirdo medicine when we go on cases. Almost everyone in town takes it and I forgot mine. So I came to get it." Hiroshi said picking up a pill bottle off the coffee table.

"Does Mai take this medicine as well." Naru asked

"Yea but he gave her on to put into her drink. Apparently she hates taking pills."Hiroshi answered.

"I'll tell Mai you stopped by."

" thanks is she out right now?"

" yes but she'll be back later."

" tell her I love and I'm thinking of her while I'm away." and with that hiroshi left

When Lin called later he said that there was a suspicious development and the team would be staying there another night. Naru hung up with him and went to check up on Mai. He checked Mai's fever again. It had gone up about 2 degrees. He felt uneasy so he rechecked the claw marks. They were still fine. As carefully as possible he moved her shirt with out waking her to check her side. The stab wound look bad as though she hadn't been taking care of it. _This could be the source of the problem_ he thought. He called up Lin

" Lin I think Mai needs to go to the hospital. She is getting very sick"

**Sorry this chapter was shorter but don't worry it will get longer later**

**Please RxR**


	7. Chapter 7 fighting

**NOTE:**** the story takes place a month and a half after Mai left. No years involved. So Mai would still have the stab wound and cut from the last case.**

**Thought I'd clear that up for every one.**

**Oh and you can grow taller and have longer hair from that amount of time. Believe me, I've had it happen.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Its gonna get even better.**

Chapter 7

Mai went to the hospital and was released about 3 hours later. She hadn't been covering her side or making sure it was clean for abut 3 weeks. Naru had a strange sense of déjà vu when Mai was in the hospital. It reminded him of that last case. But this time he went with her to the hospital and stayed with her till she got out. After she came home Naru went to check on Line and the others and get the reports on the ghost activity at the school. She was sitting on her couch when Naru got back from getting reports from the school. She was on the phone with someone. She had it on speaker, so Naru could here the conversation when he went into the kitchen.

"I'm fine Hiroshi, I just forgot to check it for awhile. I thought it was fine." she said

"What if you weren't fine. Do you know how worried I was when I got the call when you were in the hospital" he said

"Why didn't you show up then? You didn't come to the hospital."

"I didn't get called till you were leaving. They said you were fine. I decided calling would be good."

"Well I thought okay or not you'd come to see me if I was in the hospital. I swear sometimes I wonder if you care more about cases or me"

"Don't start on that again. I love you Mai."

" Sure don't seem as though you do."

"Stop it Mai! You need to stop being so dramatic. You know I care about you!"

"Well you have damn good way of showing it!" This conversation was turning towards fighting.

"Look Mai I don't need this right now."

" Sure that stupid case is more important then me."

" Mai don't start that, please"

"Just go. I have work to do."

"Alright then. I love you"

"Sure you do."

Mai then hung up the phone. She look almost sad, like she was missing a part of herself. Naru walked into the room, she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. He walked over to the couch only to see her face was tear stained. He had't even noticed she was crying at any point while listening to her conversation on the phone.

" You okay Mai?" Naru asked. She looked up at him.

" Just fine. Never better." Mai lied

" You're not a very good lair Mai"

"How much did you hear"

"Enough. You're still gonna marry him after all of this?"

"He's not usually like this. He would have been at the hospital, no matter how far away the case was. He wouldn't have left me the night after coming back from a case. Something's different this time, something's wrong."

"What makes you think that."

" Aya didn't go with him. She always goes with him. I usually go too but once the ghost started appearing at school I stopped going. Something's changed, I don't know what but it did."

" Why does the town doctor make everyone take medicine."

" I don't know that rule had been around since before I was here. I don't get what the medicine is for but it's suppose to help you immune system or something like that. Speaking of medicine I have to go to see Doc tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

" I have an appointment. Everyone around here gets a check up once a month. It's a requirement."

" That's strange most people go once a year."

"Some people he sees more then that, like me. Cause of my side he sees me every week, at least until it's healed."

"Would you mind if I came along."

" Not at all Naru. You can come, just try not to be to forceful with questions. Doc don't like strangers coming in and asking questions."

With that Mai walked upstairs and went to bed. Naru stayed up thinking about the doctors strange practices.


	8. Chapter 8 boundary's crossed

**Warning: This chapter is definitely rated M for the end.**

Chapter 8

Naru followed Mai to town the next day. Mai signed in at the front desk and sat down next to Naru. It took at least 25 min to wait for this doctor to see Mai. When he came in Naru thought his practices in medicine where off when he wouldn't do anything but talk to Mai and not examine her.

" Hello Mai." the doctor said when he came in the room

"Hi Doctor Takashi." Mai answered

" I hear you were in the hospital for that side wound of yours. You need to take better care of that."

" Don't worry they have me on a antibiotic."

" Good and make sure you take it. I don't want to have to yell at you for not taking that as well as your regular medicine."

" I've been taking that one everyday. Hiroshi calls to remind me."

"Good, now lets hear about your improvement on the dreams, and the PTSD."

" I'm better but that memory still haunts me. I don't think I will ever forget it."

"Well I agree with you on that. So hows your side."

"It's weird actually. When ever I have the dreams I wake up with the of being stabbed again. Like the knife was in again."

"That is strange. Well is it just feeling or does pain come too?"

"It pain as well. A lot of the time I wake up screaming and Hiroshi has to hold me to calm me down." When Mai said that anger and jealousy boiled up in Naru.

" Well try going to my friend in the city, Doctor Saya. She's a psychologist. She might be able to help you."

" Well I don't go into the city that often."

"Alright well I'll see in two weeks then"

After that Mai payed for the appointment and scheduled her next appointment. As they walked home Naru noticed it looked like it was gonna rain. He figured Mai didn't care. As they approached the park just before the school, where the community center is, Naru decided to ask the question that had been on his mind all day.

" Mai can I ask you something?" Naru saked

" What Naru?"

"What happened in that room on the last case. I found you barely alive. The ghost did some terrible things to you. What made you leave."

"it was the scariest moment of my life

_~ flashback from Mai~_

_Mai fell to the floor in a room that looked like the basement. The ghost approached her and began cutting her every where. Hours passed and the torture continued. Mai hear people yelling her name. Her friends were coming for her. The ghost seemed to be angered by this. He picked up a knife from the table in the room and stabbed her in the side. Mai gasped for air as her visioned blackened. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Naru's face yelling something at her._

_When she woke up in the hospital Naru wasn't there and would never be there. He didn't care for her was all she thought as she packed her things after she left the hospital and waked out of town and away from him._

_~End of flashback from Mai~_

"there's your reason Naru. You didn't care about me so why would you care if I left was all I thought."ai said after telling the story.

" Of I cared I just-" Naru started to say before Mai cut him off.

" didn't care enough to think saying away from me would hurt my feelings"

" Mai I'm sorry if that offended you but you have to understand that almost losing you was scary for me."

"But you don't get it. You did lose me I'm in love with someone else."

" Yea I know." Naru walked a few steps forward to get away from the source of his sadness. He missed Mai. He LOVED Mai, but he never could show it. He then heard Mai walk up to him.

" I did miss you though. I miss coming into work and hearing 'Mai, tea!' and having Lin laugh at me rolling my eyes cause it was only the millionth time you asked me." she said and they both laughed. It began to rain hard after that. Mai's cabin was close by so they rain there. They changed there clothing after getting inside. Mai put on pajamas, dried her hair with a towel and grabbed a blanket and brought it with her downstairs so she could sit on the couch and be warm. Naru after changing to pajamas and drying his hair as well sat next to her. The news said that the storms would turn into thunder and lighting storms around 7 o clock. It was about 7 and sure enough thunder could be heard outside. Mai had always been afraid of thunder storms so when she heard the thunder she Jumped and grabbed Naru's arm.

" Are you afraid Mai" He asked

" Yes."

" Don't worry I'm here to protect you."

Mai cuddled closer to him, feeling his warmth, the touch of his skin on hers, smell the scent of his cologne, hear the sound of his breath, and feel the beat of his heart. A feeling bloomed in her chest, stronger then when she was with Hiroshi. Without thinking, she looked up at Naru, pulled his faced to hers and kissed him. Naru pulled away looking confused but Mai only tried harder to bring him back. Naru finally gave in and let her kiss him again. With each kiss, the passion of them increased. Finally Naru laid Mai down on the couch and he took off his shirt. They undressed as quickly as possible and continued there passion for hours as a storm raged outside. Neither of them payed it any mind. After they were done they fell asleep in each others arm. Naru woke up first and glanced at the clock. Midnight, no one else was home. He picked up his clothes and woke up Mai.

" Hey Mai. Wake up. You should go to bed." he said to her. As Mai woke up she sat up and kissed him.

" How about we just go up stair and have some more fun." she said. This made Naru give a sly grin.

"who knows what I could have done to you already. I didn't use any protection before."

"Who cares. It felt good, it felt..right for us to be doing that."

" Well you certianly are naughty. What happened to Hiroshi, your Fiancee." when Naru said that she smirked

" Who's that" She said "how about we just be naughty together."

After saying that she grabbed her clothes and headed upstairs with Naru following her. They went into her room and that whole thing started all over again.


	9. Chapter 9 i'm pregnant

**Thanks for the awesome Reviews.**

**We all knew the end of the last chapter would come at some point**

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 9

Naru woke up the next morning in Mai's room. Mai was snuggled close to him, already dress, her hair was wet as though she had taken a shower. He tried getting up without waking her but he couldn't Mai woke up looked at him and smiled.

" Morning Naru. Did you sleep well?" She asked him

"fine. You took a shower already?" Naru asked her

" Yea, I have work today. You can come if you want. Oh and Hiroshi is coming home earlier then expected. He'll be here any minute."

"What"

"Sorry He just called me this morning and told me. He wants to help on the case here. He wants to spend more time with me."

"So last night never happened is that it."

"Yes"

" How can you say that, you still love him after he hurts you and leaves you alone to suffer with your haunting memories. How can you still love him after all he has done for you!"

" I just do okay!"

After that Naru went and got dressed. As he started down the stairs he heard Hiroshi coming in and Mai greeting him. He hated hearing it so much he locked himself upstairs and wouldn't come down the whole day, not even when the team came home with Mai he stayed in that room for a week only allowing people to bring him food.

~ 1 month later~

Mai had been acting funny for about a week now. She was sick most of the morning but ate like a pig. Hiroshi and Naru were usually the only ones with her during the day. Mai refused to see the doctor unless for a scheduled appointment, but even then wouldn't ask about it. Apparently Mai found out on her own cause one night when Hiroshi went to town to see the doctor she cornered Naru when he was in the kitchen.

"You didn't use protection that night did you." She asked him

" I told you I didn't Mai. I told you that day."

" I don't remember a month ago Naru. I barely remember yesterday. Even if I did, you should have used something. It's bad for you to do that with someone who is engaged." Mai was now crying

" What's the matter Mai. Why are crying?"

" You got me pregnant. I know it's not Hiroshi's, we never did anything. We sleep in the same room,in the same bed but that's it."

Mai seemed scared about something, she was crying and shaking, so Naru did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled her into his arms. She hugged close to him and cried. After she had settled a little. They both heard someone come in the house. Mai seemed to think it was Hiroshi.

"I don't even know what to say to him." She said

"maybe it's not him." Naru said

"I'm gonna go check"

Mai walked into the living room and sure enough Hiroshi was there. He stood arms crossed, with an angry look on his face.

" I didn't expect you back so soon. I didn't even start dinner yet."Mai said

" You planning on cheating on me again while I was gone." Hiroshi said

"What are you talking about? I haven't cheated on you" Mai lied.

"Don't play dumb with me Mai! You would be pregnant if you didn't cheat on me."

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Your symptoms, I told them to doc. You're nothing but a slut aren't you."

" No it's not what you think, please just listen to me"

" I'm done listen!" as he said that he smack Mai across the face. He smack he so hard she staggered back. The minute she saw that, Naru walked out of the kitchen and came to Mai's defense.

"Get out of here you abusive bastard!" Naru said to Hiroshi.

"I'll be back for her" Hiroshi said and left. Naru check on Mai who started to cry again. It was all he could do to hold her in his arms as she cried the rest of the night away


	10. Chapter 10 Drowning

Chapter 10

The team came in to find Naru and Mai on the couch, Naru sitting on the one end and Mai laying with her head on his lap, asleep.

" what happened to Mai, Hiroshi stopped by the school and told us Mai wanted us to leave but if she is laying on you I don't think that is true." Bou-san said walking in and seeing the scene

"Hiroshi won't be coming back. He tried to cause Mai severe pain." Naru said

"It could be cause he was under the influence of the doctor. The doctor seems to be poisoning the minds of the towns people with this drug he makes them take. It has a spell on it that allows him to control their minds." Lin said.

As he said it Mai got up and began to walk out the back door of the cabin toward the lake behind her house. Naru followed her down to the pier. She stood there staring at the water. It was almost as if she was in a trance. Bou-san and Lin came out too to see what was going on. Suddenly Mai jumped into the lake. Naru had remembered Mai could not swim so he jumped in after her. Lin and Bou-san jumped in after him seeing as the lake was over 25 feet deep. The rest of the team hearing the affair ran out to see what was happening. Bou-san surfaced first empty handed. Ayako ran to him with a towel, which she promptly put around his shoulders. Lin surfaced next telling everyone he thought Naru had Mai. Madoka did the same too Lin that Ayako did to Bou-san. They waited for what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was about 2 minutes,when finally Naru surfaced with Mai. Bou-san ran to the end of the pier and took Mai from him and pulled he onto the wooden pier. Naru climbed out of the water and immediately checked Mai's vitals. He began CPR on her when she didn't respond. After about 2 minutes she began coughing up water.

" Mai what were you thinking" Naru asked her when she could breath properly again.

"He told me to go jump in the lake to die. I have no idea why I followed his orders" She said through tears

"who told you Mai"

"...Hiroshi. He's a spiritualist he can do that."

After that they all went back to the cabin. Lin, Bou-san, Naru and Mai changed clothes. It was late enough that most went to bed as soon as they got inside. Mai laid in bed, unable to sleep. Naru came into calm her mind. She at first seemed to be staring into space out the window, but upon coming closer Naru could see she was crying, over what he wasn't sure.

" Why are you crying Mai." he asked

" Naru, I didn't hear you walk in."She said wiping her face

" Why are you crying"

" It's nothing and everything at the same time."

" what do you mean Mai"

"The whole situation I'm in has me so confused. I don't know what to do any more."

"You didn't take off the engagement ring yet."

Mai looked at her hand.

"no, I haven't had the heart to take it off yet. Part of me knows I should just forget him and move on, but part of me still believes in him. I torn and can't figure out what to do.

"Mai he tried have you kill yourself today. He's no good for you."

"And I know that. But I just can't" At this Mai cried harder then she was before. Naru sat next to her and she clung to him.

"Right now Mai there should only be one thing that is important." he pik up her hand and placed in on her growing stomach "The baby that is growing inside of you. Your child has to be the one you think about. You have to make decisions based on what's right for him or her. This child is your life now."

"our life now Naru. It's your child to and I don't want you ever to leave me."

"I won't leave you Mai. You should get soe rest now." Naru got up to go sleep on the couch in her room.

" Wait Naru could you sleep next to me."

"Why"

"I need someone to sleep next to me. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll just be on the couch Mai it's not like I'm in a totally different room."

"Please, I'm scared"

Naru hesitated then laid next to her letting her snuggle close next to him and fall asleep in his arms. They fell asleep next to each other and it was the most peaceful sleep either of them had in 2 months


	11. Chapter 11 I Love you Naru

**Thanks xSapphirexRosesxFanx for the awesome idea put in this chapter. My fans can be so amazing sometimes and the idea really fit. To the others who have been giving me ideas I will try and use them but I can only use one idea at a time.**

Chapter 11

Naru woke up the next day and walked to the living room. No one was down there. He felt a chill as he sat down, he couldn't keep from shaking. His body hurt when he moved, he even tried laying down. He drifted in and out of sleep so much he lost track of time. He woke up after about an hour later and checked the clock. He walked up stairs to check on Mai to find Lin and Madoka checking her temperature.

" What's wrong?" Naru asked

" Lin woke up to the sound of someone coughing. He found Mai in the bathroom floor. She collapsed after suffering from a dizzy spell. We're surprised you didn't hear her. She was coughing pretty loud." Madoka said.

"The team went to town to find out information on the doctor and Hiroshi's relationship." Lin added

"How high is her fever?" Naru asked

"103.7 but it felt worse earlier, how do you feel, do you feel chilled or anything" Madoka asked

" only a little" Naru said. Madoka took his tempurature.

" yours isn't that high. 99.3" Madoka said.

The team could be heard coming in from upstairs. From the sound of it Mai's co-worker and teacher, Aya, was with them. They came up stairs and sure enough Aya walked in the door.

"It's not true right." She asked Naru

"Depends on what you are talking about" Naru responded

"Mai's not pregnant is she. It's all just a lie right."

"unfortunately no. she is pregnant"

The whole SPR team stared at Naru in disbelief.

"Please Naru tell me it isn't yours" Madoka protested

" sorry Madoka, but I can't" he said staring at the floor

"Naru how could you do that. Your parents won't be happy with this" Lin said

After that everyone dispersed through out the house. Lin and madoka went in the kitchen to talk to Aya. Bou-san and Ayako went to bed...together. John sat with Masako, who was steaming with anger in the living room, Yasuhara was watching the monitors in the living room, and Naru and Mai were both asleep upstairs.

" Aya what can you tell us about Hiroshi." Lin asked

"What is there to tell he's a really awesome guy. He's just having trouble right now. He came to me the other day asking for sex and ways to cheat on Mai. He wanted to use me and I foolishly said yes I was really confused so I asked why and he said she had cheated on him and got pregnant." Aya said

" has he reacted like this before to anything else"

"no this is the first, she had made out with a guy once in class but he forgave her after she apologized"

"so do you believe he is possessed or under emotional distress"

"Without a doubt"

The next morning Naru woke up to Mai walking back into the room. Naru got up and walked ver to her as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes Naru?" she said

Naru felt her forehead it felt only slightly warm

" Your temperature went down." He said to her

"Yea Madoka said its down to 99.7 now and she checked yours while you were asleep and she said your fever is gone."

" good. Now get some rest and maybe the fever will go all the way down."

"Naru wait."

"Yes Mai, what it is"

"I..uhh... meant to tell you something. Thanks for defending me against Hiroshi."

Naru turned to head out the door of the room.

"Wait Naru. I... I wasn't done"

"mai I don't have time for this"

"I'm sorry for leaving. I shouldn't have done it. And I... I...think... I..."

"Spit it out Mai"

"Sorry it's just hard to say"

"what is so hard to say"

"...I...I love you."

Silence filled the room

"Get some rest Mai, you're not thinking straight" was all naru said before walking out of the room.

When he closed the door he ran into Madoka.

"Did I hear what she said right." he asked her

"You are an idiot. You should have said it back." she said to him and left.

Naru then hit himself in the head "Baka" he said to himself.

As he walked down stairs he heard Mai's door open, then the sounds of foot steps the the back door closing. He figure she wanted some air and decided to let her be till a scream rang through the air

It was Mai's


	12. Chapter 12 Hiroshi's Death

**Thanks Everyone for the great reviews thus far. I will continue the story as planed until everone in satisfied with the story.**

Chapter 12

Naru ran down to the lake to find Hiroshi clutching Mai to his chest, her back against his chest and her mouth covered by his had. He had a gun in his other hand which was against Mai's head

"well Naru did you come to see us off." Hiroshi asked with a smirk

"Let go of her! NOW!" Naru yelled.

"no she's coming with me."

"why are you doing this to her. I thought you loved her."

"if I don't he'll do it himself. No one can stop him."

"who are you even talking about."

" the less you know, the better."

Mai managed to get Hiroshi's hand off her face.

"Naru he's being controlled by someone that's why he was acting so weird. Aya texted me it the minute she found out. He came to get me a few minutes later." She screamed.

"Shut Up!" Hiroshi yelled at her

"Don't do this we can help you." Naru said

"too late" Hiroshi said.

At this he raise the gun to his own head and shot himself. His fell into the lake his arm still around Mai, dragging her with him. Naru jumped into the lake after them and pulled Mai from Hiroshi's grip. He pulled her to the shore, as she protested the whole way. She was fighting to go back in after Hiroshi. When they got to shore Naru pulled Mai around so she was facing him.

"Mai there is nothing else anyone can do. He's dead. He shot himself in the head. No one can survive that." Naru said firmly

"No it can be. Oh..My..."Her words were cut off by tears. Naru pulled her into an embrace as she cried for the loss of her friend.

Later Hiroshi's body was pulled out of the lake. The whole team felt a sense of sorrow seeing as he was now proven and innocent puppet in this sinister spirit's game. Mai locked herself in her room away from the team. Only Naru made any attempt to see her.

He found her sitting in the window seat in her room, she was staring out the window at the lake.

"Mai I need to tell you something." Naru said, Mai only looked over at him "I love you."

"Go back down stairs Naru, you aren't thinking straight." Mai said back to him. Naru winced at her words. He had said the same to her earlier.

"What I said earlier was a mistake, and I regret it."

"And you're not lying"

"no"

"and this isn't pity because I'm so sad right now."

"no"

"well then."

Naru walked over and joind her on the window seat Mai crawled onto his lap, practically curled up into a ball, which was hard cause she is pregnant, and laid her head on his chest.

"i fell like I could fall asleep to the sound of your heart beat right now."she said

"You are welcome to do that. You've had a long day and you must be exhausted." Naru said to her. With in a few minutes she was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 tragedy

**Thank you all for the excellent review. You really are what keeps this story going.**

Chapter 13

The night seemed quiet after Hiroshi died. Naru had fallen asleep with Mai half next to him half on top of him in the window seat. In the middle of the night Naru woke up and Mai was gone. He went down stairs to find her in the kitchen standing by the counter, where they had put Hiroshi's body till they could get the cops out to the house. She went to grab the sheet that was over him.

"I wouldn't do that Mai." Naru said scaring Mai when he did.

"I just wanted to look at his face one more time." Mai said

"It's not a pretty sight, he shot himself in the head."

"It can't be that bad."

"Are you sure you want to see it."

She just nodded. Naru walked over and put his arm around her and he grabbed the sheet. Before he pulled it off he looked at her as if to ask if she was ready. She nodded at him and he pulled the sheet back. Hiroshi looked the same just paler, almost white, and had a bullet hole when the bullet entered his head and one where the bullet left. He was still wet from being in the lake but he was dead before he hit the water. Mai turned away and into Naru's chest.

"Cover him back up" Mai said

"Sorry Mai. I know he meant a lot to you." Naru said as he place the sheet back on Hiroshi

"He was my best friend. He didn't deserve this"

Lin and Madoka watched the scene from the living room, Lin was on the computer and Madoka was organizing papers on the case. Madoka looking at a list of people they questioned in the town, noticed no one questioned the doctor.

"Lin did you know no one questioned the doctor in the town?" Madoka said

"Naru said he did." Lin said

"there is not records her of anyone interviewing him."

Naru walked out with Mai and Lin and Madoka turned to them.

"there are no records cause when I tried interviewing him he was never there." Naru said

"Doc is always keeping weird hours and it strange really. I've never seen him actually examine somone. That's the nurses job." Mai added "it's like he can't"

"Could that be cause he will pass through them, like a ghost."Lin asked

"You don't really think he is one do you." Mai said.

"it's a possibility" Naru said

"oh my gosh. He doesn't seem evil or cruel at all. I would have never guessed him." Mai said in shock

"Alright Lin wake Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako and have them meet me at the school, I have a feeling the doctor is there." Naru said heading for the door, as Lin rose and followed Naru's orders. Mai started to follow Naru, but he stopped her.

"Mai you stay here with Madoka." he said turning to her.

"I'm coming with you." Mai said back

"No too dangerous."

"I'm not part of SPR Naru, you can't order me around like everyone else. Besides you can't get in the school without my help, i'm the only one who knows where the key is."

Naru looked and mai then sighed

"Fine but you show us where the key is then you stay in the car." He said

The drive to the school was silent. Naru suspected it was because everyone else was asleep before Lin woke them up and told them to go to the school. When they got there Mai showed Naru where the key was then went and stood by the car. Naru and the others went inside to find the doctor there and he was not happy to see them, but he acted surprised.

'Oh my, you must be the friends Mai has staying with her, i'm terribly sorry to hear about Hiroshi. He was a very kind young man with a lot of promise."

"Cut the crap doctor, we know you aren't alive and controlled Hiroshi so he would kill himself." Bou-san said.

The doctor's eyes suddenly started glowing red.

" do any of you have any knowledge on poisons." he said while picking up a knife from the desk.

"Why did you kill Hiroshi Doctor Takashi?" the question came from a tear soaked voice behind Naru. He turned to find Mai had walked in.

"Mai go back outside!" Naru yelled at her, but Mai just shooked her head.

" Why'd you do it. What did he do to deserve that." Mai asked the doctor

"He knew too much, he figured out I was a ghost,but the drugs prevented him from attacking me,but you stopped taking them so I couldn't control you. Now you all know too much, so why don't we start with the leader of the group, Naru right" He turned to Naru and swung at him and Naru braced for the attack. Suddenly someone jumped in front of him, and took the attack for him. When he open his eyes he saw Mai had jumped in front of him. She had taken the blown just above her stomach going in the direction of her lungs. She fell backwards in to Naru's arms, coughing. Doctor Takashi pulled the knife out of her and she whimpered. Mai then managed to put her fingers in the wound to stop it from gushing out blood. Naru managed to help her to the floor before starting to tearing up.

"I told you to stay outside! This is my fault, I should have made sure you stayed at the house." Naru said as tears started to fall down his face.

"It's not you fault, I... I..didn't ..listen.. it all" Mai managed to say

Naru pulled her into an embrace as he started crying, Madoka, who ended up coming in too, tried to pull Mai's hand out of her wound, Naru stopped her.

"Don't, that will stop her from bleeding out." he said

The doctor started to laugh while staring at them with a evil smile.

" Even if it was just a small scratch of the knife would kill her, the knife was soaked with a poison so deadly she'll be dead in 2 hours." He said

"What kind of poison?" Lin asked

"It kills the nervous system and cause everything in the body to shut down. As we speak her arms are starting to feel like weights. Pretty soon her limbs will be useless. After that she will start to fell her breath leaving her and finally she will die." The doctor said.

Mai tried to move but she couldn't. The poison had already started to take effect. Naru ordered Bou-san and John to deal with the doctor and asked for Ayako's help with Mai. Naru watched the battle from Mai's side.

Bou-san and John fought the doctor with using spells and holy water. Lin eventually joined the fight by using his shiki. When the doctor was down they did there best to keep him down. But he kept coming back. Naru wasn't sure they were gonna win this battle.

"Naru" a small voice said to him he turned to find Mai, who was now being laying with her head on Madoka's lap.

"Naru use your powers, I know you can and it's the only way to beat him." she said, barely conscious

"Mai I can't do that, something bad could happen and I might die." he said

" Everyone is gonna die if you don't. You are the only one who can stop him."

"Mai I can't"

"Please"

Naru looked at Mai and realized that it she was right. There was no avoiding it, he had to use his powers to save them all. Naru stepped up to the doctor and began to charge his power power and aimed it at the doctor. As he readied to fire, memories of a conversation he had with Mai came into his head.

~_Flash back from Naru~_

_~3 weeks after the first flashback~_

_Mai was carrying a bigger bag then usual when she was leaving work, and she was very jumpy when someone came near her. At the end of the day when she was leaving and half her stuff was of her desk, Naru came up to ask her how her side was healing. When he came up behind her she jumped out of her skin._

"_Oh my gosh Naru! Don't scare me like that." she said picking up her stuff _

"_What are you doing." He asked_

" _Cleaning my desk, it was cluttered."_

"_How's your side."_

"_Fine, Just hurts sometime, but they gave me pain medication for it."_

"_Maybe you should stay home tomorrow."_

"_I'm fine. I have stuff to do here anyway."_

"_Mai you should be resting"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_What's wrong."_

"_Nothing I'm just tired okay. I'm going home"_

_After that she walked out._

_~end of flashback from Naru~_

_I'm such an idiot I should have seen it then none of this would have happened and Mai wouldn't be suffering now. All of this is my fault. Now I have to make amends for it. _Naru thought.

Naru then fired at the doctor. Doctor Takashi disappear, defeated.

Naru collapsed afterward but managed to keep consciousness cause he didn't use all his power. When Lin and the others tried to help him he brushed them off.

" No don't help me. We need to get Mai to a hospital." He said.

Lin helped Naru up and then carried Mai to the car then they rushed to the hospital

**You got to love cliff hangers. Will Mai survive, Did they defeat the Doctor, is Hiroshi really dead, will Mai and Naru end up together. Find out in the next chapter.**

**Updates soon**


	14. Chapter 14 Please save her

**Okay this is a little different. The number of min. above a section mean the amount of time after Mai was stabbed, so yea it will get suspenseful as you watch the amount of time go by.**

**Remember Mai only has 2 hours after she is stabbed before she dies**

**Enjoy the suspense! **

Chapter 14

30 min:

the team arrived at the hospital and Mai had lost consciousness. She her breathing was already labored and she was throwing up blood. The doctor took blood test to determine the poison and find the antibiotic for it. The tests took 45 min

1 hour 15min:

The doctors identified the poison but the antibiotic wasn't strong enough. They had to make a stronger one which took half an hour. Naru got extremely mad and had to step out side when hearing this. He went out to scream and beat up a bush. Makoda followed him. She stood back and watched him as he let out his anger on the bush and the wall.

"You done." she said as she sat on a near by bench.

"...yes" Naru said sitting next to her

" You know Lin would be doing the same thing if he was in your situation."

"What do you mean."

"I'm pregnant too Naru. Lin asked me to marry him two weeks ago, after I found out. If it were me in there he would be going nuts like you are and Mai would be out her doing the same thing I am."

"I just have this feeling like she is gonna die, and it's my fault."

"it's not your fault, Mai chose to do this of her own free will. She didn't want you to die, she couldn't bear to lose some one else important to her... Naru if you want to cry it's okay you can cry if you want."

and for the first moment in his life Naru sincerely cried, in front of someone.

1 hour 45 min:

Mai went into surgery while on a antibiotic drip to kill the poison. Everyone was sitting together hoping she would make it. Naru could not sit. He stood staring down the hallway waiting for Mai to come back. Lin came up to his boss.

"Madoka said she told you about us." he said

"Yea she did. Congrats Lin. I'm sure you'll be happy together." Naru responded

"Naru, Mai will be fine, I'm sure she'll pull through."

"She pregnant Lin, it's not just her i'm worried about"

"they'll both make it. I talked to the doctor. He said the poison and the antibiotic won't effect the baby."

"What if they're wrong."

"I try not to think about it."

"very reassuring, thank."

Lin walked away after that and sat back down to wait.

1 hour 59 min:

Lin talked to the doctor as the rest waited. When he walked back over his face was emotionless.

"They were able to remove the poison from her system, and she's out of surgery. Her survival depends on her own strength now." He said

A huge sigh of relief came over the room. Naru walked to see her. When he reached the door he stopped. He had put her in danger, he couldn't face her after doing it again. When he turned to leave something stopped him. He heard Mai calling his name in her sleep. She need him now more then ever. If he left her now, she might disappear forever. He couldn't let that happen. He barely survived a month without her. Forever would be torture. He walked in the room and sat next to her. Pale and asleep, she lay there like a doll. She was paler then usual, and she seemed lifeless. He tried to imagine her like this when she got hurt on the last case. He just sat next to her till he fell asleep with his head on the bed next to him.

The next morning:

Naru woke up to someone shaking his shoulders. He lifted his head to find Mai awake and sitting up. Color had returned in her face, she stared at him emotionless.

"How long did you sit there for?" She said, her voice scratch like she had a sore throat.

"All night." He said to her not processing this situation yet due to grogginess of just waking up

"You shouldn't have stayed. I feel like I was hit by a truck, multiple times."

"you were stabbed and poisoned, it took practically all night to save you"

"No I remember that. But I feel like crap."

Naru finally seem to get what was happening and jumped up and hugged her, which made her wince in pain.

"Oh sorry." he said realizing he had hurt he when trying to hug her.

"Don't do that again." she said back

"Mai, I'm sorry about the last case. I didn't mean to hurt you. The thing is I felt guilty for sending you out when you were vulnerable to the ghost, please for give me. And please come back."

"naru, it's not that I don't want to it's just I... I don't want to be hurt again."

"Mai.."

"Please Naru. i don't even know what i'm doing. I have to help with stuff in town and hiroshi's funeral, and I don't know what i'm doing. Go back with the team tomorrow. I know they are tomorrow, Lin told me. He hoped I would come with, but I can't."

"Don't make me leave you behind."

"I'm sorry but you have to."

The next day the team left, without Mai. Madoka and Lin kept in contact with her. Then 3 month's later, Mai disappeared again.

**Uh-oh where did Mai go, and hey Lin and Madoka are getting married. Nice right? But where did Mai go, when will she resurface this time.**

**I'm taking votes on what the baby's name should be and what kind of personality and if it's a boy or a girl**

**Here are the choices**

**A) Sakura- a fun loving and free spirited child like her mother**

**B) Hiroshi- named in memory of her friend who died, but is as narcissistic as his daddy**

**C)Gene- named in memory of his uncle who died, and is a perfect combination of narcissistic and fun loving**

**or**

**D)Twins named Hiroshi and Sakura- basically it combines options A and B so the reasoning and personality that go with the names are the same. **

**When the chapter comes I will tally the votes and which ever option has the most wins, I was gonna go with and narcissistic yet fun loving kid but I'm having trouble making a decision on names and personalities as the story progresses. So I leave it to you people, My fans, to help me decide. Just expess your opinion in the reviews**


	15. Chapter 15 mai comes home

**I'M SOOOO SORRY!**

**I had a lot of things going on so I hadn't updated in a while. **

**I feel so terrible. I promise to try and update quicker from now on. **

**Don't forget to vote for Mai's Baby's name. The choices will be on the bottom as before. **

**Also I got a few mean comments on how I don't have a real story line to this. **

**It's a fan fic people it's not like i'm writing a full on novel. **

**Sorry if my story line goes wack but i'm trying to extend the story as long as I can for my other readers. So for everyone who wants to bash my writing Chill ok. I'll try and do better next time.**

Chapter 15

Naru walked into work to find Madoka in an intense phone conversation. He walked into his office and Lin walked in. Mai had disappeared 3 weeks ago and no one could find her.

" Lin, do you have any idea who Madoka is talking to." Naru asked the older man

" no idea. She was on the phone when I got here." Lin replied

Madoka then as if on cue came running into Naru's office.

'You'll never guess who I just talked to." She said

" Who Madoka." Naru said

" Mai! She is coming into the area tomorrow to see Bou-san and Ayako. She wanted to let me know she was fine and she was sorry for losing contact with us."

Naru stood up.

"did she say where she has been for the past three weeks." He said

" no but she did say she was considering moving back around here."

" Can you call Ayako and Bou-san to arrange for us all to meet."

" Already done Naru. We're all gonna have lunch at a cafe near Mai's old apartment."

The next day Naru was running late, which was unusual for him. Lin and Madoka came to pick him up late and they hit major traffic. When they got to the cafe They saw Bou-san and Ayako sitting out side with 2 other girls. Naru recognized the one to be Mai's friend Aya and surprisingly Yasu sat next to her.

As they got closer Naru spotted Mai. She sat next to Ayako and was smiling and laughing with the group. She look practically same way he left her only you could clearly see now she was pregnant. When they sat down Mai at first didn't even look at Naru. She just kept talking to everyone else.

Then Naru spoke directly to her.

"how are you feeling Mai" He asked

" Oh perfectly fine. It;s just a little weird being back in this city." Mai said smiling

"Are going to move back here."

" Not sure yet. Aya offered to let me live with her. I really don't want to impose on her cause Yasu has been living with her as well."

"So you won't come back here then."

"Oh no, I'll come back, just maybe not right now."

The rest of lunch was pretty silent after that. When everyone was leaving Naru caught Mai and pulled her aside

"Mai where were you for 3 weeks?" he asked

"Actually I was pretty much in the same place but I lost my phone when I moved out of that house and all the number's I had in it. I found it 2 days ago in my things and in desperate need of a charger."

"Baka I told you many times to memorize phone numbers not speed dial numbers."

Mai sighed and let out a small laugh

" You're still the same old Naru. I just hope the kid isn't so much like you."

"How long are you staying in the area."

"Till tomorrow. My professor will kill me if I'm not there."

"You'll come back right?"

"of course. I'll be seeing you Naru"

Naru walked away fro the second time not taking Mai with him.

**Yea again so sorry for the long wait. Make sure you vote on the baby name the choice are Sakura, Hiroshi, Gene or twins Sakura and Hiroshi.**

**I'm counting on you to help me with that decision**


End file.
